spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Chum Bucket
'''Le Chum Bucket '''is the sixth episode of ''SpongeBob n' Stuff ''and the sixth episode of season one. Transcript (the episode starts in Mr. Krabs' office where Squidward is counting his money) Mr Krabs: One dollar, two dollar, thr- (Squidward enters) I didn't hear a knock... (Squidward knocks on the door) Good, now what will one desire? Squidward: Have you seen the restraunt recently? Mr. Krabs: Well, there was this morning, the other morning... Squidward: IT'S A WRECK! And not in a good way, which is why I pass out a list of improvements we should make. (he hands Mr. Krabs a list who reads it) Mr. Krabs: Get a new door mat, a wet floor sign, remove gum from under the tables... Oh, Squidward! You really make me laugh! Squidward: I'm being serious! Mr. Krabs: Oh sure you are! (he continues reading) Clean the exterior, give the interior a makeover? (he stops) Squidward, get back to work! Squidward: But Mr. Krabs, the place is a filth! Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward, I do not want your advice! Squidward: But I could make the restraunt better, any restraunt for that matter: even the Chum Bucket! (Plankton walks in) Plankton: Uh huh... Mr. Krabs: PLANKTON!!! Plankton: No need to worry Eugene, I'm just here to take down Squidward's offer of improving my restraunt. Squidward: Wait, were you stalking us? Plankton: ME? Stalking YOU? Hehehe, of course not! Now, what do you say? Squidward: Well, I dunno- Plankton: I'll take in your advice and you can be in charge for er, a while. Squidward: I'll do it! Mr. Krabs: But wait, you can't work at both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket! Squidward: Oh yes, I quit. (Squidward and Plankton leave with Mr. Krabs screaming, then we cut to Robbie's lair) Robbie: OK, gang. After stalking Mr. Krabs for a while... 'cos I do that, I now know Squidward has quit the Krusty Krab. Therefore, I say we head over there and add our own little ingredient to that ol' formula. Bobby: Huh? Robbie: With Squidward gone, there's a staff shortage. Because of this, it'll be easier to 'junken' their food and as the Krusty Krab is in the top percentage of food chains, Bikini Bottom will be lazy! Bobby: Huh? Robbie: Are you a real villain? Bobby: Well, uh, technically nah. Robbie: Have you ever caught a good guy like a real superhero? Tobby: (shakes head) Robbie: Have you ever tried a disguise? (no response) Alright, I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villains. (he plays the trumpet until it bursts into song) All: Hey! (instrumental) We are number one! (instrumental) We are number one! Robbie: Now listen closely, here's a little lesson in trickery. This is going down in history. If you want to be a villain number one, you have to chase a superhero on the run. (cut to the Chum Bucket where the song is continued) Plankton: (while Squidward is copying him) Just follow my moves and sneak around, be careful not to make a sound. (Karen falls over) YOU STUPID COW! (instrumental) We are number one! Hey! Da, da, dibbly dibbl- (song ends) Oh, I can't do this! So, what do you think of my restraunt? Squidward: Appalling. But I guess that's why you called upon the great Squid-a-weenie. Plankton: Squid-a-weenie? Squidward: Yes, Squid-a-weenie. Plankton: (bursts out laughing) Squidward: Do you want my help? Plankton: Sorry. Squidward: Now let's have a taste of this chum. (Karen hands him some some chum in which Squidward throws up after taste) Not bad, but with a bit Grandma's secret formula it'll be delectable. Now, about decorating... (Bill Cipher bursts in) Bill Cipher: Did you say 'decorate'? Oh, I'm good at that. Plankton: Who are you? Bill Cipher: The name's Bill Cipher. I'll decorate for you. Just shake my hand. Plankton: Well, how about that. People just walk through your door and offer to decorate. How convenient. (he shakes Bill's hand as there's a bubble transition to the Chum Bucket decorated and with customers) Squidward: Well, I must say 'Bill'. You did do a might fine job decorating. Bill Cipher: Well, I did just look into your mind and see your vision. We shook hands a long time ago- I mean... Squidward: Don't mention it, buddy. Bill Cipher: Buddy? Did you just call me buddy? Does that mean we're friends now? Squidward: Uh... Oh, look at the time. Have to go make some more chum. Plankton: Bill, look at this place! Customers actually enjoying the food! Bill Cipher: Well that squid really is something. Plankton: He sure is. (he goes up to a customer) Hey there, how are you enjoying your new and improved chum? Nat Peterson: By eating it! Plankton: Of course you are! Wait, how did I get all these new customers in the first place? I mean, I didn't advertise or anything... (we then see Robbie and the Rottens heading towards the Krusty Krab) Robbie: In a few seconds Bikini Bottom in its entirety will be lazy! (he laughs but then sees the Krusty Krab empty) Oh, they must've closed. (they turn around and see the Chum Bucket full of customers) Well, it won't be easy but we're gonna have to infest their food instead! (they all laugh as they enter the Chum Bucket but it immediately explodes, Mr. Krabs approaches Squidward) Mr. Krabs: Get back to work! (scene during credits, Robbie continues the song) Robbie: (holding a net) Now look at this net, that I've just found, (he gives it to the rottens) when I say go be ready to throw. Now go! (they throw it on Robbie) Throw it on him not me! Ugh, let's try something else... (they march off) Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Temmie Central Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes